


The Adventures of Baby Egan

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FLUFF X100000, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: One-Shots and Fluff about Dan and Amy in Domestic Fluff.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Arrival  
> ar·ri·val  
> əˈrīvəl/Submit  
> noun  
> the action or process of arriving.  
> The story of how Amy gave birth to Baby Egan; with the help of Dan and Selina

I.

“How many more fucking hours do I have to wait for this thing to come out of me?!” Amy wails in pain as she arches her back in discomfort in the hospital bed. Dan rubs her back in encouragement as the blonde woman scrounges in pain. 

“It’s okay Ames, the doctor will be in any minute now and hopefully you’ll be able to push -”

“Rub my back one more fucking time and i’ll fucking rip your arm off and shove it up you fucking scumbag!” she cries out in pain as a stream of tears slide down her face. 

Dan tries to control his smile; knowing full well that if he did dare to smile Amy would threaten his life once again.

“That’s the spirit Ames..” he nods and goes along with her threatening attitude towards him. The door swings promptly swings open which ignites a fire of hope inside of Amy; expecting the doctor.

“DID WE MISS ANYTHING?” Selina’s voice bursts through the large birthing suite, “Oh my fucking god!” Amy cries out in dismay and throws her body back against the bed as Selina and Gary stumble into the suite. 

“Selina?” Dan says in disbelief, “What the hell are you two doing here?” he asks with his eyes darting back and forth between Selina pushing past Gary to get by Amy’s side and Gary holding several different colored bags. 

“You think we’d miss this?” she says with a grand look of disbelief on her face, “Fuck no! What type of Grandmother would I be if I missed the birth of my own fucking Grandchild..” she waves off Dan and Amy’s lost stars.

“Grandmother?” Amy says incredulously, “Oh Amy don’t worry about that now, we’ve got bigger fish to fry..” she stands on the other side of the bed as Gary organizes the bags on the other side of the room. 

Amy gives Dan a small look of defeat in terms of Selina and gives a half nod and a shrug of the shoulders. “My body is literally in fucking pain right now Dan….” she whines as Dan moves the hair from her sweaty forehead. 

“I know Ames, the doctor will be here at any minute.” he continuously presses the Doctor button repeatedly. 

“Look at you Dan! Actually giving a shit for once!” Selina sarcastically applauds Dan as he attempts to calm down the blonde woman.  
“Selina! Now is not the fucking time..” he swears angrily at Selina out of tension as Gary gives him a distinct look that Dan returns to him. 

“Relax Dan..” she comforts the stressed man, “At least you're doing more than fucking Andrew did when Catherine was born, fucking asshole flirted with the damn midwife the whole time..” she huffs out vivid details from Catherine’s birth. 

The door swings open revealing a lean man in pale scrubs inching towards the bed, “Finally!” Amy huffs out in relief. 

“How are we doing Miss. Brookheimer?” he says sliding on his gloves and pulling up his stool in between Amy’s legs. 

“I want this fucking baby out of me!” she cries out as she feels the pain lurch forward. “That’s the spirit!” the doctor says as he examines Amy.

“Alright! You are exactly 10 meters dilated, it’s time to push!” he says which causes Dan and Amy to share an antsy look with one another. 

The door swings open revealing a blonde midwife which causes Selina to give Dan a knowing look. “Okay Miss. Brookheimer! Are you ready to push?”. 

Amy takes a deep breath, “No…” she cries out as her tears slide down her face. 

“Well this baby is coming whether you like it or not..” Dr. Grant shrugs as he gives Amy a sympathetic nod and smile. 

“Okay begin pushing on three -” 

“Hold my hand!” Amy calls out for Dan as she firmly takes his hand in hers and gives her a small kiss on the crown of her sweaty head. 

“It’s okay Amy, you’ve got this..” he reassures her. “Gary! Go outside and make sure everyone is calm and relaxed!” she orders Gary who promptly runs out of the room obeying Selina’s orders. 

“Okay! 1...2...3!” he counts out as Amy releases a grand scream and lurches forward using all of her power to push. Amy reaches out with her free hand and grabs Selina’s hand firmly with hers. 

“1...2...3..Push!” he encourages her as Amy releases a high pitched scream and squeezes Dan’s hand as hard as she possibly could. 

Amy feels her body caving in and shutting down as she falls back onto the bed, “Push Amy Push!” Selina encourages the woman in pain. 

Amy’s face and body scrunches in pain as she feels her body hit its limit once she attempts pushing again. 

“I can’t do it!” she cries out in protest and she curls into a ball against Dan’s side. Dan freezes up as he watches Amy curl into a bowl of raking sobs and intense screams. 

Dan watches as Selina rubs her back in encouragement. Never in all of the years of Dan knowing Amy did he ever witness her give up something. 

“Ames..Ames!” he screams over her loud screams and sobs, “You have to push Ames..” he comforts her as he holds her face with both of his hands. 

“I can’t do it…” she cries out as Selina rubs her back, “Yes you can!” Selina and Dan both yell at her in unison. 

“No I can’t, I fucking can’t!” she screams out in pain as she grabs ahold of Dan’s strong arms. 

“Ames! Look at me!” he screams at her and she begins to compress her sobs, “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever met. You are smart, beautiful, and you’ve done a lot of tough shit..” he comforts her as he wipes her tears. 

“I am here with you Ames, every step of the fucking way..” he consoles her, “When you scream, I will scream with you, Okay?” he looks into her eyes. 

“Okay?” he says asking for reassurance, “Okay!” she nods as she cries even harder. “Alright Amy, remember to breathe as hard as you fucking can!” Selina encourages her. “Okay, let's have this baby!” the doctor encourages Amy who nods sadly. 

“1...2...3..Push!” he encourages, 

“AHHHHHHHH!” Amy and Dan both scream out together as Amy squeezes Dan’s hand intensely. “You’re doing great Ames!” Selina encourages her as she quickly steps near the doctor for a look. 

“I see the head!” Selina announces, “The head?!” Dan’s eyes widen in shock as Amy continues screaming in pain. “Okay Amy, we need a few more pushes!” he encourages her. 

Amy throws her body back on the bed, “It’s okay Ames, you can do this…” Dan encourages her as she nods as Selina presses a damp towel on her forehead.

“Push!” Dr. Grant orders Amy which causes her body to spring up and pushes yet again, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Amy and Dan scream together as Amy falls against Dan’s body.  
“One big push and we’ll have a new arrival!” Doctor Grant announces, “One last big push on three! 1...2...3!” 

“AH!” Amy screams with all of her remaining strength and power left within her. “Fuck!” she screams out in pain as she pushes yet again. 

-

A shrill cry feels the air of the tense hospital room air, which causes Amy to release a sigh of relief and utter joy.

“Oh my fucking god! Look at that baby!” Selina exclaims in excitement as the doctor softly places the newborn child on Amy’s chest. 

“Oh my god…” Amy cries out in disbelief as her body connects with her newborn child for the first time. 

Dan feels the words and breath being knocked out of him in disbelief and shock, “...Oh my fucking god…” he breathes out as he inches closer to an emotional Amy and his newborn child. 

The tears slide out of her eyes and she begins to cry as the baby reaches out and grabs her finger, “Let’s clean her up quickly!” the midwife squeezes in between the small group and grabs the small child off of Amy’s chest and whisk her away towards the back of the room along with the doctor. 

“Ames! You fucking did it…” Dan grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips as he feels tears sliding down her face. 

“I can’t feel anything…” she shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Well, there goes your sex life..” Selina interjects as she watches the doctor and midwife clean up her newborn child. Amy releases a soft laugh as Dan pulls her body in for a hug which brings even more joy to his life. 

Watching Amy Brookheimer give birth to his own child is something that he never thought in a million years he would witness and being here now brings him all of the joy and happiness in the world. 

“Here she is parents!” the midwife approaches the couple with their child in a white blanket with pink dots all over it. 

The midwife hands Amy her newborn child gently and Amy feels her heart warm at the touch of her child.  
Amy graciously takes in her child protectively in her arms and looks down at the wide-eyed baby with soft white skin and a small tuft of blonde hair on her head. 

“Hi..” Amy greets her with tears streaming down her face as she softly rocks the baby, “I love you so much..” she admits to the child. 

“She’s beautiful…” Selina runs a finger down the baby’s face. “She obviously takes after her Grandmother..” she gives a selfish shrug of the shoulder. 

“Dan? Would you like to hold her?” Amy looks up at a wide-eyed Dan who nods in disbelief, “Of course…” he admits with a large grin plastered on his face. 

Amy hands Dan their newborn child quietly and feels her heart warm once she sees Dan with their child. 

Amy Brookheimer never knew Dan Egan to be a sympathetic person but she couldn’t help but fall in love with this new side of him as she watched him rock their baby. 

“Hi Sweetie, I’m your Daddy.” he admits to the child who grabs his finger with love. The gesture alone makes Dan almost pass out from the love he was receiving. 

“Do you guys have a name yet?” Selina asks snapping photos with her phone. Dan and Amy share a look with one another. 

“What about Madison?” Dan suggests as he looks into Amy’s eyes. Amy smiles at Dan warmly, “Madison Selina Egan…” Amy states to Selina who grows an emotional smile. 

“I love it.” Dan smiled at Amy, “And I love you..” Dan says to Amy looking her in the eyes as he holds the baby close to his body. 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips which she takes in warmly with a smile which causes Madison to babble. 

“Do you wanna meet your Grandma?” Amy asks to a babbling Madison that she takes from Dan’s arms. Amy takes Madison and slides over to Selina, and hands her over to the woman. 

Selina takes Madison in her arms and gives her a large smile, “Welcome to the team Little Princess…” she greets the baby who has her eyes locked on hers. 

Amy and Dan look at one another as they watch Selina interact with their newborn daughter. Dan kisses Amy on the crown of her head, “I love you..” he admits once again. 

“I love you too..” she admits leaning against him as Selina plays with their child enthusiastically.


	2. Party, Party, Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> par·ty1  
> ˈpärdē/Submit  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a social gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment.  
> Madison Selina Egan's 1st Birthday party thrown by her Grandmother Selina (and it goes exactly the way you expect it to)

II.

Dan Egan’s body stirs awake under the heavy duvet covers on the master bed. He releases a deep yawn as his eyes jolt awake and he quickly wipes his eyes. 

He looks to the opposing side of the bed where Amy lays quietly with her hair draped over her face. He softly feels a small grin creep onto his face, he looks over to the digital clock located on his bedtime table. 

7:15am he reads off of the clock and softly groans to himself. He slides himself over to Amy’s side and wraps his arm over her and softly moves a few strands of Amy’s silky blonde hair to the side and places a kiss on her cheek.

He feels her stir and move hesitantly under the covers. “Wake up sunshine..” he whispers gently in her ear and returns his lips onto her stiff neck. 

“We’ve got a long day ahead of us..” he informs a sound asleep Amy. 

“Dan, I am literally trying to get some sleep right now because 12 months ago you decided to fuck me without a condom and now we have a child together that literally throws tantrums every fucking day..” her eyes jolt awake in annoyance. 

“Well good morning to you too sunshine..” he grabs ahold of her chin and slightly pulls her face closer to his and presses a kiss against her soft lips that she ultimately deepens as she rolls her body over and throws her arm over his body in return. 

“Quickie?” he says smirking against her lips, “Sure-”

Before Dan could go any deeper a shrill cry runs through the house causing Dan and Amy to remove themselves from one another and roll their eyes as Amy rolls off of Dan’s body.

“I love that baby to pieces but she needs to learn how to shut the hell up sometimes..” Amy rubs her temples. 

“Well it is her birthday today so she gets to make as loud of a noise as she wants too..” Dan rubs Amy’s back which causes her to roll her eyes as she gets up from the bed. 

“Who knows since Selina is throwing that grand party for her with hundreds of people; hopefully we could sneak out through the back...and celebrate our best accomplishment.” Dan quickly walks up behind her and pulls her back towards his front. 

“As appealing as that sounds, I don’t want to give my father another reason to fucking murder you..” Dan says as she slides on her robe and ties it around her body and exits the room.   
-

“Gary, I need all of the presents to be collected when people walk in and placed on the three golden tables.” Selina orders a frantic Gary around the large tent outside of her and Tom’s new residence. 

“Selina..” Amy says walking into the tent with Madison on her hip. “I cannot that you enough for throwing this party for Maddie today..” Amy begins but Selina holds her hand up. 

“Amy, again it’s no big deal..” Selina waves her off as she orders more of the staffers to move and organize things in the big tent. 

“It’s the least I could do for my little Granddaughter..” Selina says in a baby voice to Madison who giggles uncontrollably. Amy gives Selina a pointed look with a high eyebrow raise as Selina reaches towards Madison and lifts her from Amy’s grasp. 

“Speaking of Grandchildren...where is Little Richard?” Amy crosses her arms. Selina’s eyes grow large slightly, “He’s with...uh...Catherine and Marjorie visiting their family.” Selina says nodding her head as she plays with Maddie. 

“Catherine and Marjorie are actually in New York City on a business trip for Catherine’s organization along with Little Richard.” Gary runs up behind Selina and informs her. 

“Which organization?” Selina’s face scrunches up in confusion, “I believe it’s the one about saving animals..” Gary shrugs his shoulders as Selina waves him off, “Just to make sure none of these fuckers have burned anything yet- I refuse to pay for any of the shit that these people fuck up..” Selina says in a baby voice refusing to take her eyes off of a playful Maddie.

Gary nods and quickly resumes to searching around the room once again. “GiGi!” Maddie plays with Selina’s hair and claps excitedly. 

“So everything so far is basically all set-up..” Selina begins explaining bringing Amy along with her around the tent. “We have a Princess coming, we have the fucking bozo clown coming, and we have so much candy that it’ll keep the kids drunk all day.” Selina waves her hand and she rocks Maddie on her hip. 

Amy hand to hand it to Selina who to her surprise took all of the party duties for Madison’s first birthday under her own wing. Amy feels her phone chime in her dress pocket, and she quickly sides her hand in the pocket and retrieves the buzzing phone. 

“Jesus Christ Amy, do we need to have Mike fuck up your phone?” Selina says stopping in her tracks and looking at Amy who reads the message on her phone, “It’s not work related, Dan just wants me to come inside for something..” she says turning off her phone and sliding it back into her pocket. 

“Uh...I’ll be right back.” Amy says while quickly placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, “It’ll only be a few seconds..” she begins to walk towards the sliding door of the house. 

Once she slides the door open and steps inside she sees Dan sitting on the couch in a tense state with his eyes glued on the wall. 

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Amy says walking towards the stoic man. “Ames you will never fucking believe what happened!” he says excitedly. 

“What is it?” she says in confusion as she watches Dan sit up from the plush couch and slides her into the plush seat, “Are you ready?” he says with his eyes gleaming in pride. 

“Yes Dan, I’m fucking ready.” Amy says with a signature roll of her eyes. 

“CNN.” he states flatly with a grand sweeping gesture with his arms which leaves Amy on a cliffhanger. 

“...What about CNN?’ she shrugs her shoulders as she gets lost in the conversation.

“They just offered me my own fucking show!” he whisper screams to Amy in cheer as Amy’s eyes widen, “Are you shitting me right now?!” she stands up in excitement. 

“They just offered me a million on the table for my own fucking series!” he claps his hands as Amy throws her arms around him, “That’s fucking amazing!” she claps excitedly as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

Amy takes his face in her hands and places a kiss on his lips, “I’m so proud of you..” she says against his lips. 

“Is it bad that I’m really turned on by your right now…” Amy looks around as Dan whispers against her lips. “At our daughter’s first birthday, I’d say you’re not the only one..” Amy whispers quietly while gazing up at Dan. 

The two share a long, knowing look with one another. Dan quickly looks around and quickly grabs Amy’s hands with his. 

They walk down the long hallway and take a few lefts and rights until they bursts into one of Selina’s many guests room. 

Dan quickly opens the door and quickly backs Amy against the door once they enter the quiet room. “Why don’t we make up for this morning?” Dan says as he sucks on her neck and she kicks off her heels. 

“Just hurry up so Maddie doesn’t interrupt us again..” Amy huffs out against Dan’s lips and he lifts her into his arms and she wraps her legs around his body. 

-

“Well I must say, for two fucked up individuals you two have created a beautiful child together..” Mike congratulates Amy and Dan as Dan holds Madison close to his body. 

“Thanks Mike.” Amy gives her fellow co-worker a grand smile. Selina’s background was filled to the brim with at least 50 other people all with children of their own present to celebrate the first full year of Madison Selina Egan’s life. 

“So when are you going to have more?” Wendy asks excitedly as Madison plays with her father’s hand. 

Amy and Dan share a look with one another, “We..actually haven’t discussed that yet, since everything had been so hectic and crazy..” Amy explains as Madison starts to gravitate towards her. 

“Mama.” she reaches out towards Amy, “Mama!” she points towards the blonde princess who is surrounded by little girls. 

“Do you want to go get a crown?” Amy asks in her maternal voice to her young daughter who nods enthusiastically, “We will be right back..” Amy holds up a free finger to Mike and Wendy as she begins to walk towards the Princess. 

Maddie’s hands fly up to Amy’s hair and begins to play with it, “Hello Miss.Brookheimer and Maddie.” the perky blonde princess greets the two. 

“Hi…” Amy plasters a somewhat fake smile, “Do you mind if we could get a crown for Maddie?” Amy lifts Maddie up slightly as she bounces her up and down on her hip. 

“Of Course!” she waves and reaches into a black box and grabs a large sparkly crown. “Birthday crown for the Birthday Princess..’ she places the crown on top of Maddie’s head. 

“Thank you..” Amy wipes a strand of hair from her head, “What do you say Maddie- can you say ‘Thank You?” she encourages her daughter. 

Madison grows rosy on her cheeks and buries her head in the rook of Amy’s neck. “Thank you..” Amy says as she walks away from the Princess.

Once Amy makes her way back to the tent, she’s automatically greeted by Dan. “Look at my beautiful Princess!” Dan exclaims as he takes Madison from Amy’s hold. 

“DaDa..” she exclaims happily as Dan holds her in his arms and they make their way towards the front of the tent towards Selina. 

“Amy, Dan I was thinking Maddie could open up her presents now and you guys could say your thanks and whatever the fuck else you want to announce or say..” Selina waves off as she adjusts her sunglasses. 

“SPEAKING OF ANNOUNCE, DAN WILL YOU BE ANNOUNCING THE NEWEST DEAL BETWEEN YOU AND CNN?!” A loud, boasting voice jumps in between the three in the form of a tall figure. 

“Oh my fucking god..” Amy says as Jonah pushes himself into the small circle and ultimately drawing attention and looks from the crowd. 

Dan and Amy look in disbelief to one another as Jonah interjects himself, “Jonah? What the fuck are you doing here?” Mike says inching closer towards the group. Dan looks around and gives a fake smile to all of the people in the tent with concerned looks. 

Selina grabs Jonah by the neck and begins to escort him out of the tent along with the rest of the small group.

“Jonah. I swear to fucking god I will kill you at my daughter’s fucking birthday party if you don’t fucking leave now!” Amy grits through gritted teeth as her daughter begins to hysterically cry. 

Watching his small daughter being traumatized by the fucking slender man himself made Dan grow anger and annoyance in the pit of his stomach. 

“Jonah. You have 10 fucking seconds to get your fucking Slender Man ass out of here before I fucking throw you out of here.” Dan threatens him with a push to his chest with one finger. 

“I will sue you asshole!” Jonah fights back as Selina’s small figure pushes him back, “Get out you lanky motherfucker!” Selina pushes him back as Gary, Dan, Amy holding Madison, and Mike follow her. 

“As an American citizen I have every right to exercise my first amendment of Freedom Of-”

“Maddie!” Amy yells after her daughter as her daughter climbs down and off of her, “Madison Selina Egan!” Amy follows after her daughter as her daughter uses her small legs to walk towards Jonah and she expertly hits him in the leg. 

“FUCK!” Maddie roars out as she hits Jonah’s leg repeatedly.   
“Ames! That was her first word!” Dan says in disbelief. 

“That was also her first steps!” Amy’s eyes widen in disbelief as she charges for her daughter and lifts her up into the air. 

“Good job Sweetie!” Dan grabs her cheeks and places a large kiss on the babbling babies cheeks. 

“Good Job? Your child is acting like a fuck-”

“Wanna finish that sentence asshole?” Dan lunges towards Jonah who begins to run away from Dan.

“Where the fuck is Secret Service at?” Selina yells at Gary, “At the front of the house ma’am.” Gary promptly informs her. 

“Find out whoever the fuck let Jonah’s ass in and fire them immediately.” Selina huffs out as everyone calms down. 

Amy slowly gets Madison to calm down from her wracked sobs, “It’s okay Maddie..” she rocks her daughter against her chest, “You’re okay now..Daddy took care of the mean man..” she comforts her.

Dan quickly runs back to the group after a few passing minutes. 

“God Fucking Dammit…” Dan huffs out as he makes his way over to his daughter, “Secret Service are handling him as we speak..” he announces to the group who all release a sigh of relief. 

“Is she okay?” Dan asks concerned as he inches towards Amy and a trembling Maddie.

“She might have fucking night terrors for the next month or two but she’ll be fine..” Amy says softly as Dan places a kiss on Maddie’s sweaty forehead. 

“Hey you..” Dan greets his daughter and takes her from Amy’s arms. “Daddy took care of the bad guy..” he rocks his daughter back and forth. 

“You guys can head back to the tent now, we’ll be back in a few minutes..” Amy nods her head towards the white tent. 

“Okay, let's head back..hopefully the Slender Man hasn’t scared off the fucking children..” Selina says as Gary and Mike trail behind her leaving a long trail of swearwords. 

“Dada…” the small girl says as she snuggles into her father’s hold. 

“I’ve gotta say, that was pretty hot- the way you handled that..” Amy gives him a small wink.

“Thanks, I try to impress..” he says suggestively winking to Amy. 

“You’re so annoying..” she rolls her eyes at him as Dan takes her hand in his, “You only say that cause you love me..” he teases her. 

“I guess so..” she stands up on her toes and places a kiss on his cheek which Madison follows her mother and places a sloppy kiss on her father’s cheek which causes Amy and Dan to smile at their greatest creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave a comment, kudos, or recommendation for the next chapter!


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birth·day  
> ˈbərTHˌdā/Submit  
> noun  
> the anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts.  
> Dan is determined to give Amy a memorable birthday, even though she doesn't even want one.

III.

“What do you want to do for your birthday, Ames?” Dan asks as they sit on the L-shaped plush couch in their living room as Amy’s eyes peel over the latest document in her hands and he plays with a now 2-year old Maddie.

Without removing her eyes from the paper she clears her throat, “I don’t know, just order pizza and wine and stay in..” she gravely suggests as Madison plays with the doll in her hand and shows it to Dan. 

“Doll Daddy.” Maddie looks up at her father with her signature wide eyes. Dan plays with her blonde hair. 

“I see that.” Dan tickles his young daughter playfully, “Why don’t we give Mommy a doll for her birthday?” Dan says in his paternal voice to his young daughter who smiles gleefully. 

“Yay Mommy!” Maddie claps at her father’s suggestion despite not fully understanding what he was suggesting. 

“And if Daddy does that then Mommy is going to go out and find you a new Daddy!” Amy sarcastically drops the paper from her hand and leans down to Maddie and claps her hands with a large smirk. 

Amy looks back up and into Dan’s eyes and she throws a small smirk at him yet again as she resumes her work. 

“I like it when you call me Daddy..” he leans in and whispers smugly into Amy’s ear and she elbows his body away from her and leans away from him. 

“You’re so annoying..” she rolls her eyes at him. Dan smiles at the blonde as her eyes focus back on the documents before her. 

“Seriously Ames, what do you want to do for your birthday?” he asks her yet again as she kicks her legs out and stretches them on the couch. 

“You should definitely look into getting a new band for the show..” Amy trails off as she reads one of the many papers resting on her lap. 

“Jesus Christ Ames..” Dan pinches the bridge of his nose as he feels his daughter throws the doll to the ground. 

“Just answer the damn question already..” he huffs out in annoyance at her, “Daddy..head hurts..” Madison points at her head.   
“One second Princess.” Dan sits up on the couch, “Ames, can you just cooperate with me for a second?” Dan asks getting annoyed. 

“What do you want me to say, Dan?” Amy drops the papers annoyed, “Between Selina becoming President and her tweeting some weird shit, I can never catch a damn break..” she says as her face tenses up. 

“Well, why do you think I’m asking you what you want to do on your birthday, so you can become a fucking stress ball?” Dan whisper hisses at Amy. 

“I don’t fucking now, you tell me!” she hisses back at him. 

Maddie leans forward and releases a deep belch which is followed by vomit gurgling out of her mouth and all over the couch.

“Fuck!” Dan flinches as the child begins to vomit more. “God fucking dammit!” Amy lurches forward and lifts her child up into her arms. 

“Just try to clean this up.,” Amy orders Dan as she exits the living room and makes her way up the grand staircase as Maddie’s shrill cries grew louder and louder. 

-  
“How is she doing?” Dan looks up from his IPad as Amy tirelessly saunters into the room after successfully putting their child to bed. 

Amy walks past the front of their bed and straight into her personal closet on the other side of the room.

“She’s fucking sick..” Amy huffs out in annoyance, “It must’ve been some shit she got from one of the other kids at the daycare..” she grabs one of the nightgowns off the rack and rips it off. 

“Fucking hell..” Dan leans back on the pillow in stress. 

Amy lifts off her former nightgown and throws it into the clothes basket in her closet, “So there’s your fucking answer Dan..” she slides on the new nightgown and walks out of the closet. 

“I can’t even do anything on my Birthday if I wanted to because Maddie is sick now..” she throws her hands up in annoyance and stress as she walks over to her respective side of the bed. 

“Okay, calm the fuck down already..” Dan holds his hand up to stop Amy from rambling. 

Dan often enjoyed seeing Amy get pent up and stressed out over the littlest things due to the fact that he was usually the one that got rid of the stress after.   
“Why should I?” she scrunches up her shoulders, “Because every time I try to something always fucking happens!” she opens the drawer to her nightstand and squeezes a large drop of hand sanitizer into her hands.

Dan just sits back in awe and watches as Amy slides into the bed angrily and crosses her arms tensely as she sits upright on the bed which causes him to smirk. 

“What the fuck is so fucking funny?” she defensively turns towards him with a high arched brow and an angry look on her face. 

Dan releases a soft laugh as Amy stares him down with her burning eyes, “You’re so damn beautiful, have I ever told you that?” he says playing with a strand of her blonde hair and she rolls her eyes and shakes away from his touch. 

“And you’re an asshole, you know that?” she rolls over to her side avoiding him. 

“I do actually, only because you insist on telling me that every day..” he shuts off his IPad and rolls over to his side and envelops her in his arms. 

He places his lips against her tense neck and uses his nearest hand to massage her shoulder and he smirks against her neck when he hears her shrill voice release a soft moan. 

“Fuck.” she moans out against her wishes as her eyes flutter shut for a brief second. “We should talk about...your upcoming guests for next week..” she manages to release after taking a few deep breaths. 

“You can talk about that..” he says against as her rolls her underneath his body against her lips. 

“I’ve got something I want to do right now..” he says as he places a few soft kisses on her neck and makes his way down her body as he feels Amy’s body unwind under himself.

-

It was the day before Amy’s Birthday and Dan was frantically running around town the morning and afternoon before taping of his show.

He had one stop left that he didn’t want to make for the life of himself but knew that it could lead to a bigger consequence. 

“Here we fucking go.,” he says to himself as he sits in his parked car outside of the large townhouse. 

He somehow manages to exit his comfortable Mercedes and locks the door after him as he makes his way up the steps of the house. 

He throws a few looks around the neighborhood to assure himself that no one has their eye on him and promptly knocks on the door. 

He waits a few moments on the doorstep and begins to play with his phone for a few seconds to make time go by. 

“Dan? What a lovely surprise!” Mrs. Brookheimer says in her distinct shrill voice with a large grin on her face. 

“Mrs. Brookheimer it’s always a pleasure..” Dan envelops the woman in a warm hug as he steps into the house. 

“Don’t get too touchy asshole.” he hears a gruff voice call out from the kitchen, Mrs. Brookheimer gives Dan an apologetic smile but he gives her a charming one in return. 

“Mr. Brookheimer, how are you doing today?” he asks as he walks towards the kitchen and approaches the angry man. 

“My life was going pretty fucking great until you had to come back into it after you fucking impregnated my daughter you asshole.” he huffs at him angrily. 

“Honey! Be nice..” the blonde woman takes a seat next to her significant other. “No, no it’s no problem, I thrive off of insults.” Dan waves off. 

“I find that hard to believe..” Mr. Brookheimer huffs out and returns to drinking his coffee, “Trust me, being with Amy gets you used to insults..” he jokes with a shrug of the shoulder to his girlfriend's parents. 

The joke causes a laugh from Amy’s mother but a scowl from her father. Dan knew that Amy’s father had a deep hatred of Dan, down to the point that Dan felt that Mr. Brookheimer would murder him in his sleep if he had the chance. 

“So Dan, what brings you over here?” the older blonde woman asks with a bright smile to Dan. 

“Well, I just had something that I wanted to run by the both of you..” Dan says which causes a raised eyebrow from Amy's father. 

“If you came here to fucking dump my daughter, I swear to -” 

Dan holds up his hands, “Not even that Sir..” he says as he feels the box in his pocket, “It’s the quite opposite of that actually…” 

-

“Well look at you..” Dan says as she walks downstairs into the living room as he patiently waits for her. 

Amy sarcastically does a twirl once she sees Dan’s loud smirk at her which causes her to softly blush. 

“You know I figured that I should make an attempt to dress up nice..” she says as she walks over to him as he sits up from the barstool. 

Dan smiles at her brightly as she walks over to him in her black lace dress that stops mid-thigh and has a deep v-neck cut that shows off her remarkable cleavage. 

“Well can I just say, you look beautiful…” he holds onto her shoulders as she leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself.,” she says as she throws her long blonde curly waves behind her back.

Dan helps her slide on her trench coat as they begin to exit the house, “Do you mind if I drive the Mercedes tonight?” she looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“No, I thought of something a little bit better..” he says as he grabs her hand and walks them towards the stretched limo. 

“Dan, you didn’t have to…” she says giving him a pointed look. 

“Yeah, well I already did so get in the limo so we can get started on this night already..” he playfully smirked at her as she leans up and gives him another kiss as the limo driver opens up the door for the both of them.

-

The car ride was torture for Dan because he had to painfully watch Amy sit there peacefully and seductively bat her eyelashes at him and act innocently. 

To be honest, Dan knew that he didn’t have to do all of this for her birthday but he just wanted to do something different for her with a few surprises thrown in. 

“Is it bad that I miss Maddie?” Amy pouts softly as they enter the grand Italian restaurant. “No, because I miss her too but not that much because Mommy and Daddy needed to have a little playdate..” Dan smirks at her.

Amy rolls her eyes, “It’s so fucking annoying that you keep referring to yourself as Daddy..” she says as the young waiter gives a knowing look to Dan and begins to escort them towards the back. 

“You know that Maddie Isn't the only one that calls me Daddy..” he grips her hand a bit tighter as he whispers into her ear. 

Amy gives him a slight scoff, “I beg to fucking differ..” she huffs out. 

“That’s because you know I’m right,” he says smugly as a slight blush fades onto Amy’s face quickly. 

“Shut up asshole..” she orders him as they make it towards the back of the room. 

“Thanks,” Dan says to the young waiter who takes off after escorting them to the back room which causes Amy to raise her eyebrow. 

“You wanted me all to yourself so you even got us a private room, you’re so sweet.” she gives him a playful smile. 

“I wouldn’t exactly say that..” he says to her as she begins to open the door. 

“Why’d you say”

“SURPRISE!” voices run through the room as Amy opens the door and is blinded by noise and flashing lights.

“Oh my fucking god!” she says embarrassed as she stumbles in fear and shock. 

The room begins to clap as she looks around and notices her parents, half of the west wing workers, Selina, Gary, Sue, Mike, Catherine, Marjorie, and even some of her old high school and college friends. 

“What the actual fuck Dan..” her voice croaks out as he wraps his arms around her, “Some other people wanted to celebrate you, this isn’t even my gift sweetheart,” he whispers into her ear and she places a kiss on his lips which causes everyone to cheer. 

-

“May I have everyone’s attention please?” Dan says clinking on his glass as he grabs Amy’s hand and lifts her up from the seat interrupting her conversation with Wendy and Selina.

He pulls Amy to the front of the room to her surprise which causes her to blush even more. 

“First off, I’d like to thank you all for coming to help me celebrate this beautiful and amazing woman standing next to me..” he gestures towards Amy which causes her to blush as the room bursts into more applause. 

Amy stands there awkwardly as the room applauds her and is relieved when the applause dies down. 

“Listening to you all talk about how influential she is in your lives is amazing, and I decided to go last because I’m the most important and I gave her a child..” Dan says smugly as he draws laughter from the room but a huff from her father which she ignores. 

“Ames..” he turns towards her and takes his hand in hers and looks into her eyes. 

“When I first met you, I knew you fucking hated me..” Dan admits to the room which causes everyone to fall into laughter. 

“But believe it or not, that’s what drew me to you..the fact that you challenged me to get on your level..” he says reminiscing to Amy. 

“Then there was that brief period of time where we dated and while it was great, I’m just now realizing that at the time we’re both too young and ambitious to be in love with one another.,” he admits which breaks her heart a bit. 

“Even though you’ve always hated me, deep down somewhere I knew that you loved me and I knew that I loved you too.,” he admits with a small grin which causes a small smile to form on her lips. 

She stands there and holds her own clammy hand in an attempt to calm down. 

“I loved you so much that I even blessed you with a child, you’re welcome by the way..” he smugly adds in true Dan fashion.

The room falls into laughter along with Amy as she listens to Dan’s sensitive but somewhat smug speech. 

“I’m not perfect, and while you do remind me every day that doesn’t mean that I won’t try my hardest to fit into your ideal version of perfect.,” he says softly.

Amy feels a small bubble grow in her throat and she blinks her eyes quickly; to avoid crying of course. 

“I’ve made a shit ton of mistakes in my life, but I can assure you that being with you will always be one of the greatest achievements I’ve made in my life..” he says to Amy while looking into her eyes. 

“You encourage me to be the best man I can possibly be for you and our beautiful daughter.,” he says grabbing her clammy hands which takes her by surprise.

“So, with all of that being said..” he says releasing one of his hands. 

“Maddie, do you want to help Daddy out?” he calls out to their daughter. 

Selina walks in with Maddie in her hand and points towards Dan. 

Amy’s face blanks in confusion as she watches her daughter run over to Dan and hand him a black box. 

“Amy Joan Brookheimer.,” Dan says getting down on one knee which causes Amy’s heart to drop. 

“Oh my fucking god!” she exclaims clamping her hand over her mouth as she finally understands the gesture completely. 

“Will you marry me?” he says with hope in his eyes as the room bursts into a serious of ‘Awws’. 

Amy feels tears stream down her face; at this point, she completely threw her guard down. “Oh my god..” she whispers to herself as she looks down and sees Dan and Maddie looking up at her. 

“So, are you gonna marry me?” Dan says raising an eyebrow at Amy who is basically sobbing at this point.

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” she cries out which causes the room to break into cheers and applause. 

Dan stands up and takes Amy into his arms and crushes his lips into hers and manages to lift her up and spin her around. 

“I love you so much!” she cries out against his lips. 

“I love you too Mrs. Egan.,” he says smirking as he lifts Madison in between the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give Kudos if you liked it and comment suggestions for upcoming chapters!


	4. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in·se·cu·ri·ty  
> ˌinsəˈkyo͝orədē  
> noun  
> 1.  
> uncertainty or anxiety about oneself; lack of confidence.

IV.

“Good Morning wife…” Dan saunters into the kitchen and slinks his arms around her waist and places a chaste kiss on her cheek which causes Amy’s body to tense up at contact, “..And good morning child..” he walks over to his young daughter who sits in her high chair peacefully and places a kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Eh...don’t call me that.” Amy rolls her eyes as she enters walks out of the large kitchen and into the dining area and places a bowl of fruit on the high chair tray in front of Maddie, “It makes us sound domesticated..” she says as her eyes roll in annoyance. 

Dan slightly chuckles at Amy who races around the kitchen and grabs the blender cup and pours a healthy amount of the smoothie mix into a glass cup. “Well we live in a house in a really nice neighborhood, our kid is babbling in her high seat, and you’re wearing that rock of an engagement ring on your finger-I’d say we’re pretty domesticated at this point in our lives..” Dan shrugs his shoulders and softly lifts up Amy’s chin so he’s looking into her eyes. 

“I love you..” he places a small kiss on her lips which causes her to give him a small smile. “I love you too..” she manages to give him a slight smile as she pulls away from him and walks over to the table and slides out the chair next to Maddie’s high chair. 

“Maddie.” Amy grabs her daughter’s attention by clapping her hands, “Eat.” Any points to the pink bowl of fruit to her daughter who furiously shakes her head, “No.” she states to her mother. 

Amy takes a sip of her Vanilla smoothie, “Maddie.” Amy states in a serious tone towards her daughter, “Your fruit is good!” she encourages her daughter as Dan walks over and joins the two at the table. 

Amy dips her fingers into the bowl and pops a grape in her mouth, “Your turn.” she encourages to the blonde child who stares at the bowl. Maddie looks at both of her parents and pushes the bowl forward and shakes her head. 

“No Mama…” she huffs out which causes Amy to roll her eyes. Dan brightly smiled to himself as he watched his two-year-old daughter give hell to his grown wife as he puts his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“Ames..she obviously doesn’t want to eat the fruit, why don’t you give her something different?” Dan suggests to a stressed out Amy as she runs her hand through her now extremely long blonde hair. 

Amy’s eye remains fixated on the toddler before the both of them, “Dan she’ll eat the fruit, she’s just being so damn stubborn..” Amy whispers quietly as Dan chuckles to himself, “Well I wonder who she got that from?” Dan says smirking to himself as Amy shoots him a glaring look.   
“Fine.” Amy throws her hands up in defeat and exits the dining room after grabbing Maddie’s fruit bowl. 

“You know Mad, you’ll make a great little Lobbyist one day..” he tickles his young daughter who seamlessly giggles at her father's actions. 

“Don’t even try to consult our child into Politics yet..” Amy stomps back into the dining area and places a bowl of Cheerios in front of Madison who grows a smile bigger than the moon itself. 

“What do we say, Maddie?” Amy asks her daughter as she sits back into her seat and hands Dan his cup of coffee, “Thank you, Mommy..” Maddie says in a sing-song voice as Amy places the purple sippy cup on the high chair next to the bowl of dry cheerios. 

“So, since you’ve got the day off what are you planning to do today?” Dan asks as he scrolls through his twitter timeline. Amy runs her hand through her hair, “Well, today I’m going dress shopping with Selina, my mom, and Sophie..” she rolls her eyes at the mention of her sister, “And once I find the dress, that’ll settle that issue..” she shrugs her shoulders as she puts the chin in the palm of her hand. 

“Ugh, good luck with that.” Dan gives a sympathetic look to Amy, “I’d rather kill myself than be critiqued by fucking Sophie..” Amy’s eyes bulge at Dan with a knowing look as her head tilts towards their child.

“Oh yeah-” Dan catches himself, “Sorry ‘bout that..” he says ruffling Maddie’s blonde hair as he sets his phone on the table. Amy releases a deep breath and takes another sip of the smoothie, “Ames..” Dan looks at Amy as he senses her body tense up.

“What is it Dan?” she asks annoyed, “What’s wrong?” he says raising an eyebrow at the woman, “I’m fine.” she tosses out directing her energy towards Maddie and making sure she eats her food. 

Dan looks at Amy giving her a high eyebrow as she ignores his gazing eyes, “Ames, tell me what’s going on?” he says leaning forward. 

“Nothing. I’m fine..” she gives him a small smile. 

 

Amy was currently in the bridal shop in the large changing room looking at the racks of different dresses she had picked off to try on. 

She was currently at the Dress Shop with Maddie, Selina, Gary, Sophie and her mother. She quickly tied the rope around her body once more in an attempt to keep it from sliding off.   
“So which one are you trying on now?” Selina states as she sits in the chair on the other side of the dressing room. 

“....I’ll try this one..” she walks over to the crisp white dress with a puffy white bottom and deep v-neck with a diamond belt wrapped around its waist. 

“Fine, let’s get you into this little fucker..” she stands up from the seat and makes her way over to Amy. 

Amy quickly discards her robe leaving her only in her underwear as Selina removes the dress from its hangar and Amy quickly steps into it. 

“So has Dan gotten his tux yet?” Selina asks as Amy lifts up the dress. 

“...Yeah, everything else is done besides me finding my wedding dress..” she huffs out in stress as she holds the top of her dress against her chest. 

Selina grabs the zipper and zips up the dress which brings the dress to life on Amy’s body and brings her upright. “Okay Amy listen to me, you are literally three months away from getting married, the last thing you want to fuck do is to add any more stress that you don’t fucking need..” Selina gives her a pointed look in the mirror and Amy closes her eye and takes a deep breath. 

“You’re right..” Amy admits with a nod of her head, “Of course I’m fucking right..” Selina nods with herself, “Now let's get you out there and blow those fuckers away!” Selina claps her hand excitedly. 

Amy gives a faint smile and grabs the material of her dresses skirt and lifts it off the ground as she makes her way out of the front door behind Selina. 

Amy makes her way towards the viewing room where her party patiently waits. She enters the room concentrating on the dress, “Oh wow Amy! You look so beautiful!” her mother’s shrill voice compliments her daughter. 

“Ehh, I’ve seen better..” Sophie flatly states as Amy walks over to the large mirror and stands in front of it. 

“Thanks, Mom..” she purposely ignores Sophie as she responds to her mother as she watches Gary holds Madison in his lap in the mirror.

“It’s nice but I think I should try on another one..” Amy grabs the dress once again and turns to make her way back towards the dressing room, this was suddenly turning into one of the longest days of her life.

 

“So how did dress shopping go today?” Dan asked as Amy slid into their bed later that night, “It went fine..” Amy blandly states, “Selina and I found a dress for Maddie and we found some bridesmaids dresses..” she throws her blonde hair behind her shoulders and leans her body against the pillow. 

Dan wraps his arms around Amy’s tense body, “That sounds great..” he places a soft kiss against the crown of her head. 

Amy quietly nods her head and her eyes remain fixated on the screen ahead of her, Dan looks over at Amy’s quiet, tense state. 

It was unusual for his fiancee to be in bed without running her opinions and thoughts about what was happening and relevant to her to Dan who would listen tentatively. 

He watches her from the side of his eye as she crosses her arms across her college pajama shirt and he instinctively tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Alright..” Dan throws his hands up in the air and grabs the remote and mutes the television, “Dan? What the hell is that?” she says definitively as her shoulders shrug at him. 

“Ames you don’t even like Fox News, something’s wrong and we’re talking about it, now,” he tells her as he uncrosses her arms. 

“It’s just…” Amy shuts down but opens her mouth again to speak, 

“And don’t you say that it’s nothing..” Dan orders Amy who looks down avoiding his concerned eyes. 

Fuck she thought, He knows me too fucking well raced through her mind. 

“...When we were shopping for dresses, fucking Sophie kept saying all this shit about you and me, and my body-”

“Your body?” Dan’s eyes widen at Amy’s retelling of the story, “Yeah..it’s just that when she says shit like that I just-” Amy’s gaze falls back down to her fidgeting fingers that sit in her lap. 

Deciding he’s heard enough of Amy’s experience he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his warm embrace.

“Ames, don’t even worry about what your disgrace of a sister says; she’s not even on the same level mentally and physically that you’re on..” he consoles her as he tilts her chin up towards him. 

His comment hails a small chuckle from Any which causes Dan to smile, “You’re so much further ahead than she is…” Dan comforts her as he runs his hand up and down her tense arm. 

“Did you at least find a dress you liked?” Dan says with a small trace of excitement in his voice, “Yeah I did, it’s beautiful..” Amy admits to Dan who sheepishly smiles. 

Amy leans her body against Dan’s and she snuggles in deeper as Dan wraps his arms around her body, “I doubt it’s as beautiful as you are..” he whispers into her ear and places a kiss on the side of Amy’s face.

Amy laughs to herself, “Smooth move Egan..” she bites down on her bottom lip to avoid showing her large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos!   
> Every single one is greatly appreciated!


	5. The Big Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie becomes a regular guest of Dan and Amy's bed after having trouble falling asleep in her own bed.

V. 

Dan Egan sauntered into the master bedroom of his house that he shared with his wife and kicked off his shoes as he closed the door behind him. 

“Hey, you..” he greets Amy who lays on the bed against the large stack of pillows in the large bed as she looks up from her Macbook. 

He bends down and grabs his two shoes in his hand where he also holds his black suit jacket. He walks over to Amy smoothly and places his lips on hers for a sweet kiss that causes Amy to smirk against his lips. 

“You did great tonight…” she says smirking at her husband who gives her a playful nod, “Thank you very much Mrs. Egan.,” he says as he makes his way towards his closet and begins his nighttime routine as he strips off his clothes. 

Amy returns her attention back to her Macbook on the latest reactions on Twitter from Dan’s latest episode of ‘Late Night with Dan Egan’ on HBO.

“They’re all loving you..” she says scrolling through the website as she reads the thousands of updating tweets as Dan begins to brush his teeth promptly after getting into his pajamas. 

Amy begins to read off various tweets to Dan as he continues to brush his teeth in the bathroom. After he finishes he makes his way to his side of the bed and slides into the California King Sized bed.

“This one is my favorite though..” she smiles at him as she points at the enlarged Tweet on the laptop screen. 

“Dan Egan is officially the hottest DILF to ever live..” Amy reads out with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk painted on her face. 

Dan releases a throaty laugh, “Well what can I say, being a father has only added to my levels of attraction.” he says leaning back into the pillows and runs his hand up and down Amy’s arm. 

“How was your day today beautiful, did those two wear you out by noon?” Dan says reaching over and shutting the laptop closed. 

“Somewhat yes..” Amy admits as she runs her hand through her hair, “Luckily I was still able to get some work done, but Maddie and Noah were okay..” Amy shrugs off as she leans into Dan’s touch. 

Dan nodded and placed a kiss on her temple. “Hopefully the kid can stay asleep through the whole night..” Dan says running his fingers through Amy’s hair as he looks at the baby monitor resting on the nightstand on Amy’s side.  
Dan looks over at the baby monitor and sees Amy smile to herself softly from the corner of his eye. “Thank god our kids aren’t needy and greedy as fuck; I would’ve killed myself by now..” Amy states as she watches her seven-month-old son rest quietly in his crib in the black and white footage. 

“....Mommy” they hear a soft voice enter their room as their room doors open and their heads whip towards the room entrance. 

“What’s wrong Princess?” Dan says sitting up on alert as Maddie’s small body enters the large room with her trembling slightly. 

“What’s wrong Mad?” Amy asks concerned as Maddie makes her way towards the bed.

“Can I sleep with you guys..?” the little blonde girl asks as she looks up at her parents with heavy blue eyes.

Amy and Dan share a look, “Of course Princess…” Dan encourages her as Amy leans over the edge of the bed and helps Maddie onto the large bed. 

“Did you have a bad dream…?” Amy asks as Maddie moves her small body in between Dan and Amy. “No, I’m scared that someone is going to come in.,” she says sinking into the sheets as Amy holds her child’s small body to hers. 

Dan and Amy share another pointed look, “Princess, no one is going to come into the house or your room..” Dan comforts her as Amy wipes her small tears of fear from her daughter’s face. 

Maddie keeps her eyes down as Amy plays with one of her pigtails, “Why don’t we go to sleep…” she says leaning Maddie back down against the bed. 

“Okay..” Maddie says hesitantly as she lays in between her parents, “Is Noah okay?” her eyes widen once again. 

“He’s fine...see?” Amy grabs the baby monitor and points out her sleeping infant in one of the other rooms which cause Maddie to nod with a small smile. 

Amy leans back against the pillows and Dan follows her as he feels Maddie snuggle up against him, “Do you want to turn off the lights?” he asks Maddie who nods enthusiastically. 

“Clap on three..1...2..3.” he directs Maddie and they both clap once on the count and the lights shut off. 

“Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy..” Maddie states as her eyes flutter to a close. 

“Good night Maddie..” both of the parents say in unison.  
-

“Listen, we need to find a way to get Maddie to start sleeping in her own bed..” Amy says while the two are downstairs and Dan is preparing Sunday breakfast as Amy carries Noah in her arms. 

Dan continues making the French Toast on the skillet as he looks over at Amy, “She’s been doing this for almost four weeks now Dan..” Amy gives him a stern look as she walks over to the silver high chair and sets a babbling Noah in. 

“Babe, she’s only five..” Dan protests as he steps away from the stove and grabs two white plates and a small purple one. 

Amy walks over to the pantry near the kitchen and grabs Noah’s baby food and grabs the small blue bowl Dan holds out for her along with the sippy cup and spoon. 

“I get that but she can’t get used to doing this..” Amy explains to Dan as she opens the fruit puree and pouts it into the blue bowl on the counter. 

“I’m sure that you don’t want her sleeping in our bed on our anniversary night..” Amy raises her eyebrows at Dan as he returns to the stove. 

Dan places a stack of french toast on the three plates and releases a deep breath, “Well on our anniversary night we wouldn’t be sleeping in our own bed because we would be in a hotel bed..” Dan says smirking at her as he walks over to the glass table and places the plates on the placemats. 

Amy grabs the baby spoon and mixes the puree as she gives Dan a smirking glare as he walks past her into the living room to retrieve their child. 

Amy sits her body in the chair as Noah plays with his sippy cup, “Are you ready to eat your Breakfast?” Amy asks her babbling son in her maternal voice which causes Noah to smile brightly at her. 

“You’re so silly, Daddy!” Maddie chuckles out as Dan walks into the kitchen with her small body thrown over his shoulder.

“Not as silly as you are Princess..” Dan tickles her as he places her in her seat at the table and he places a kiss on the crown of her head. 

Amy scoops up a blend of the puree with the baby spoon and aims the spoon towards Noah’s mouth. 

Noah leans forward and graciously accepts the spoon in his mouth. The family of four begins to eat their meals that Dan has prepared for them all.

“Can I go to GG’s house?” Maddie asks as she eats another piece of french toast minutes later. Amy and Dan share a look and Amy shrugs her shoulders, “I’ll have to call her honey, GG might be busy today but if she isn’t then you can go…” Amy gives a warm smile to Maddie as hands Noah his sippy cup.

Maddie smiles at her parents and returns to eating her food.

 

A month later, Maddie was now the newest residence in Dan and Amy’s bed which ultimately put a large hold on their romantic life which ultimately leads to the two of them only being able to have a quickie in the shower in the morning. 

Amy who was under an immense amount of pressure at work ultimately took it into her hands to bring somewhat of a spark back to their relationship. 

She ran her hand through her hair as she brushed off the pearl white babydoll lingerie as she stood in the mirror in the master bathroom. 

Before Noah was born and they only had Madison, Dan and Amy used to fuck two to three times a week with energy any and everywhere from Dan’s dressing room at his show or to the floor in Maddie’s playroom. 

Amy had it all planned out. 

She dropped Noah and Maddie off at Selina's house early in the afternoon to avoid all distractions and returned back home to prepare for Dan’s arrival after the taping of his show at night. 

Once she heard the garage door squeak open she returned to look back into the large mirror and throws her long blonde hair behind her back and runs over to dim the lights of the room.

“Ames?” she hears Dan call out for her after a few minutes pass and Amy is back in the bathroom spraying on perfume.

“Hey, you..” she greets him as she sauntered into the master bedroom. 

Dan’s eyes grow in heavy desire as he watches Amy walk over to him in a sheer babydoll outfit. “Holy shit Ames..” he says looking his partner up and down with hungry eyes. 

“You look so fucking beautiful..” he compliments her as he drops his stuff to the floor and slides out of his socks and shoes. 

“Thank you..” Amy says as she wraps her arms around his neck and places her lips against his neck as she stands on her tippy toes. 

“I dropped the kids off with Selina and decided we needed a night to ourselves..” she whispers against his lips and leans in for a searing kiss as Dan lifts her body into his arms by firmly grasping her ass. 

Dan lifts Amy towards the bed and throws her onto the bed which causes her to release a small shriek. 

Dan unbuckles his belt and steps out of his pants in a quick and fluid motion. He steps out of his boxers and throws them to the side and leans down against Amy’s bed and attacks her neck with his mouth. 

“I can’t wait to fucking devour you..” he says moaning against his wife as she rides against his body in pleasure.

“You can take your time tonight.,” she smirks as she feels his hand inch on her thigh.

 

The following day after their passion-filled night together, Gary and Selina brought Maddie and Noah back home to Amy and Dan. 

“Did you have a fun time with GG?” Amy asks Maddie as she dries her small body with her purple towel. 

Maddie nods her head enthusiastically as Amy grabs her aqua onesie and helps her daughter slide it onto her body, “Gary played dolls with me..” she says playing with her fingers as Amy buttons up the back of the onesie. 

Amy smirked at the image of Gary playing dolls with her young daughter, “Then we had Ice Cream and I played with Noah and Richard..” she says as Amy brushes the long strand of her daughter’s blonde hair. 

Amy quickly finished getting her daughter settled for the night and carried her into her bedroom as Dan put Noah to sleep in his nursery. 

“Okay Mad, try to sleep in your bed tonight okay?” Amy encourages her daughter when they arrive into her pink and white bedroom and Amy walks her towards her Princess Castle bed that Amy and Dan had bought to ease Maddie into sleeping on her own. 

Maddie slowly nodded and stood still as she watched Amy peel the covers forward and Amy lifted her young daughter into the bed. Amy watched as her daughter slid into her new bed and sat up immediately avoiding lying down. 

“If you need anything, Daddy and I are just down the hall okay?” Amy looks at her daughter for a nod which Maddie hesitantly gives her, “Okay mommy..”. The door swings open gently, “I just got Noah down..” Dan tells Amy as he makes his way to Amy and Maddie. 

Maddie pulls her knees up to her chest and she looks down, “It’s okay Princess, Daddy’s not going to let anything come near you..” Dan says comforting his daughter who puts her arms out 

Amy smiles as he watches Dan envelop his small daughter in his arms and places a kiss on the crown of her head. “Look, if you need anything..use this,” Dan says handing Maddie her red walkie-talkie. “If something happens, use that and we’ll come in and get you..” Dan informs Maddie who gives a small smile and nods as she leans against her pillows. 

Amy places a soft kiss on Dan’s cheek as they watch their daughter’s eyes flutter shut. She leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead and nods at the door to Dan. 

The two lay in their bed shortly after successfully putting bot of their children asleep and Amy leans her body against Dan’s as she’s wrapped in his arms.

“We make some beautiful kids..” Dan says in a slow whisper against Amy’s ear and she nods biting her bottom lip.

“We sure do..” she smiles to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave Comments and Kudos!  
> They're all appreciated!


	6. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Amy get called to the principal's office to hear about Maddie's shocking turn in attitude.

 

“So after the current events monologue you will move onto introducing the next guest..” the thin red-haired woman named Bridgette runs Dan through their new set up for the show in his office, “Yep..same old same old..” Dan says running his hand through his now grey-streaked hair. 

 

“And we will need that monologue by at least three so we can go over it make sure there’s nothing too offensive in it..” she throws a glare back at Dan who shrugs his shoulders yet again as he scrolls up and down his IPad.

 

“It’s not my fault some Senators are made out of fucking plastic and can be melted by one small little flame..” he says with a small chuckle on his face. 

 

“Mr. Egan?” a voice called out after a slight knock on the door which prompted Dan to turn his head towards the door. “Yes, what is it?” he asks raising an eyebrow at the bald man with a headset as he stands in the hallway. 

 

The man clears his throat, “Mrs. Brookheimer is here to see you, she says it’s an emergency..” he informs Dan who releases a small sigh, “Send her in.” he orders the man with a slight approving nod of his head. 

 

The man disappears as Bridgette stands up from the seat and begins to make her way towards the door, “Don’t forget about that monologue..” she gives a pointed look to Dan who stands up as Amy enters the room with a tense glare. 

 

“Holy Shit Ames, what fucked you over today..” he says with a playful smirk as he leans forward and places a kiss on his wife’s cheek. 

 

“I got a call from Maddie’s school, we’re needed in the office to meet with her and the principal.” Amy informs Dan as she pulls out her phone and begins to furiously type, “I had to leave in the middle of a fucking meeting for this shit, so we need to leave...now.” she hits his arm playfully and makes her way back out of the door. 

 

Dan’s face scrunches up in annoyance, “You’re shitting me right?” he says as he grabs his phone and suit jacket, “With all of the money, we give to those assholes for her and Noah? They should be on their knees to us..” he rolls his eyes as he exits the room after Amy. 

 

“I don’t know what it’s even for..” Amy keeps her head down as her gaze remains fixated on her phone attempting to finish some of the work she had to leave behind for this newfound emergency. 

 

“It’s probably nothing..” Dan waves off, “The worst thing that my little girl could’ve done is curse somebody out for shitting on her or something..” he says as he and Amy make their way off the set and towards Dan’s car. 

 

“She’s twelve now Dan..” Amy rolls her eyes at Dan but secretly smiles at him mentioning their daughter as his ‘little girl’. 

 

“That doesn’t mean she’s not my little girl anymore..” he gives Amy a gloating smirk which causes her to laugh out loud.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Egan, thank you so much for joining us today..” the slender blonde woman extends her hand to both Amy and Dan who shake it and then take their seats on either side of their sandy blonde haired child.

 

Madison kept her head down and fixated on the ground underneath her the moment her parents arrived at the school. 

 

“Well, I will just remain frank and open about the situation to the both of you..” Principal Pierce addresses a confused Dan and Amy whose gaze flash from the principal to their daughter. 

 

Amy crosses her arms as Principal Pierce clears her throat, “Today, Miss. Egan and a fellow classmate-Mr. Wallace was seen trying to leave campus during lunch and were also seen using an excessive amount of PDA today..” she informs the parents as Madison closes her eyes; shutting herself out of her current narrative. 

 

Amy and Dan’s hearts both drop and shatter into a million pieces as they are informed of their daughter's behavior. 

 

Dan’s head whips to his daughter, “Who the hell is this Wallace kid?” he says with anger rising in his voice which causes more tears to stream down his daughter’s face. “Samuel Wallace is one of Miss. Egan’s fellow classmates,” she informs the angered parents. 

 

“What grade is he in?” Amy asks leaning forward with anger radiating off of her.

 

“He is currently in the eighth grade.” Principal Pierce releases a deep sigh as Amy squeezes her hand tightly and keeps it to the side of her body as both her and Dan grit their teeth. 

 

Dan shakes his head in anger and somehow manages to talk normally, “If you could email us his parent’s contact information, that would be appreciated.” he states to the slender woman in a nice but somewhat demanding tone.

 

“You,” Dan says in a loud voice that causes Maddie to look up with her tears stained eyes nervously with a trembling lip. 

 

“We’re leaving...now.” Dan snaps his fingers at the girl which causes her to grab her black backpack and sling it over her shaking shoulder. The family stands up and Dan and Amy quickly bid their goodbye and apologies to Principal Pierce and exit the room following behind their daughter. 

 

* * *

 

The car ride home was unusually silent as it contained a silently sobbing Maddie, a stunned Amy, and a tense and livid Dan who was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned a concerning shade of white. 

 

Once they arrived at their house and parked in their garage they entered their large home. Maddie hastily wiped her tears and made her way towards the stairs to exit the wrath of her parents. 

 

“Madison Selina Egan, don’t you dare even think about going up those stairs..” Amy says calling out her daughter from the kitchen. 

 

“Kitchen. Now.” Amy orders in a loud voice as Dan joins her in the kitchen pacing back and forth. Maddie hesitantly makes her way to the kitchen and stands there with crossed arms. 

 

Dan points at the barstool and motions for her to take a seat, “Sit. Now.” he orders her as his voice hits a level of gravel and intensity. 

 

Maddie keeps her eyes down and plops into the leather barstool. 

 

Amy and Dan’s eyes both glare at one another and return to their trembling daughter. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking young lady?” Dan says stopping his pace and crossing his arms towards his daughter, “Not only did you break the school’s rules but you broke ours as well..” Dan says angrily. 

 

Maddie tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I wasn’t thinking..” she shrugs her shoulders. “You’re damn right you weren’t thinking..” Amy gives a pointed look to her daughter,

 

“If you were thinking you would’ve remembered that there is no dating of any kind until you are seventeen..” Dan huffs out to his daughter and returns to pacing. 

 

Maddie releases an annoyed sigh and rolls her eyes, “Jesus Christ, you’re acting like I actually did  _ stuff  _ with him..” she says disgustedly at her parent’s thoughts. 

Amy watches as Dan squeezes his hands into fist, 

 

“It’s not the fact that you didn’t do  _ anything _ with him, it’s the fact that you  _ did  _ something with him..” Dan says angrily to his daughter who keeps her eyes down on the ground. 

 

Amy throws her hair behind her back and watches as Maddie sits in silence taking in her parent’s anger. 

 

It still blew Amy’s mind that her little girl-the one who walked around the house with a large babbling smile and adorable personality seemed to be light years away and was now replaced with a pre-teen girl.

 

Her eyes always took a few seconds to adjust to the preteen girl who walked around her house. 

 

Amy clears her throat, “Dan..” she gives the angered man a pointed look, “A word..please?” she tilts her head towards the hallway. 

 

“Fine, but you stay here.” he points at his daughter who avoids his eyesight. Amy walks into the hallway with Dan trailing behind her and she turns around and crosses her arms as Dan approaches her. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you may I ask?” Dan places his hands on his hips, “Our twelve-year-old daughter is walking around acting like fucking Miley Cyrus and here you are looking all regular..” he says vexation. 

 

Amy releases an irritated sigh, 

 

“I’m pissed off too Dan, but us screaming and yelling at her is not going to work out..” she points in between the both of them. 

 

Dan gives Amy a  _ what the fuck  _ look and rolls his eyes as his grey-streaked hair beams under the lighting. “You still need to go back to the studio so just go now, I’ll pick Noah once he gets out of school and I’ll handle Maddie,” she speaks in a soft whisper. 

 

Dan shuts his eyes and rubs his temple, 

 

“You  _ will not  _ cancel a show because of a mistake that our pre-teen daughter did..” Amy scolds her husband, “I refuse to let you get  _ that  _ sensitive..” Amy says grabbing ahold of his chin and making him look her in the eye.

 

“Fine.” he states, “I’ll go fucking film..” he turns and returns to the kitchen which causes Amy to follow him. She watches as he grabs his phone and car keys, 

 

“Don’t think this discussion is over young lady..” he snaps his finger at his daughter who bites the inside of her cheek in nervousness as her father gives Amy a kiss on her cheek and exits the house through the garage door with a slam shut. 

 

Amy looks over to her daughter and walks over to the refrigerator, 

 

“Are you going to yell at me?” her daughter says frightened with her voice shaking. 

 

Amy grabs a water bottle from the fridge and closes it shut right after, 

 

“No. That’s why I sent your  _ father  _ to work..” Amy narrows her eyes at her daughter who returns her eyesight to Amy. 

 

Amy walks over to the barstool next to her daughter and plops herself onto it. 

 

“I’ve never seen Daddy that upset before..” Maddie says ashamed of her latest accomplishment and awkwardly rubs her arm. Amy takes a sip from the bottle, “Trust me, I have..” Amy admits to her daughter.

 

“It was before you were born though..” Amy keeps her gaze focused on the kitchen before her. 

 

A moment of silence falls over the room as Amy quietly takes a second to regain her thoughts. 

 

“You know why your Dad is upset with you right?” Amy asks looking at her quiet daughter. Maddie runs a hand through her sandy blonde hair, “Because I broke the rules..” she says in a rehearsed manner.

 

Amy crosses her arms and releases a deep breath, 

 

“You certainly did but Maddie..” Amy cuts herself off and releases a deep breath. A flashback in her mind takes her back to when she was in Middle School and boys were the newest obsession for all of the girls-except for Amy. 

 

She knew that her daughter couldn’t give a damn about whatever she said but she knew that she had to tell her the one thing her mother failed to tell her growing up.

 

“Listen, Maddie..” she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, 

 

“I’m going, to be honest with you..” she looks into her daughter's eyes that mirrors hers,

 

“Boys suck.” she states flatly which causes Maddie’s eyes to go wide, “They are horrible, liars, and they all only want one thing in life  _ and  _ as of right now, you are too young to understand what it is I'm  _ exactly  _ saying to you but, I’m telling you this because my mom never told me this..”.

 

Maddie nods and leans forward with interest as she listens to her mother, “Having said that, there is no boy at your age that is cute enough, smart enough, and  _ important  _ enough to distract you from being you..” Amy says as Maddie holds onto each of her words. 

 

“Then why are you and Daddy so well together if boys suck?” she asks as her eyes go wide. Amy releases a slight chuckle, “When I first met your dad, he was  _ complicated  _ in a way that I don’t want to get into with you right now- when you’re older I will though.” she advises her daughter. 

 

Maddie nods her head as her gaze falls back down to the ground, “But Maddie, the only reason why we’re acting like this is that we’ve seen the world and we both know that growing up sucks and we don’t want you to experience anything too early..” Amy gives Maddie a sympathetic look. 

 

The blonde haired child nods her head and plays with her fingers, 

 

“Now go upstairs and put on something different, I have to go pick up your little brother from school soon..” Amy primes Maddie who nods and stands up from the barstool. 

 

“Mom?” Maddie turns around after she grabs her backpack and begins to exit the kitchen. 

 

Amy looks up from her phone she just slid out, “Yes?” she says giving her child her attention. Maddie strides over to Amy and throws her arms around her, 

 

“I’m sorry..” she apologizes with a distinct wobble in her voice.

 

Amy releases a sigh, 

 

“It’s not okay,  _ but  _ it’s a start...you’re still on punishment though..” Amy points at her blonde child. 

 

Maddie sighs and nods her head willingly, “I understand mom.” and with that Maddie turns around and exits the kitchen and makes her way up the stairs. 

 

Amy feels a heart slowly beat and a slow headache beginning to form, 

 

_ Jesus Christ, I’m getting older.  _ She thinks to herself which sends a shudder down her spine. 

 

It was true though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and leave kudos!  
> They're all greatly appreciated!


End file.
